The overall goal of this Undergraduate Research Education and Training (URGREAT) Program is to increase to 50% the proportion of graduates from Universidad del Este (UNE) RISE Program who enter a Ph.D. program in biomedical sciences. This goal will be achieved by providing project activities that: (1) foster year-round research related training experiences for students at an apprentice (students without research experience) and experienced (students with previous research experience) level;(2) provide opportunities for apprentices with UNE's researchers in problem-based research training;(3) provide collaborations with off-campus researchers;(4) expose students to bioethical and scientific integrity issues through participation in a Responsible Conduct in Research Program;and, (5) will increase their conceptual understanding in gate-keeper science and math courses through the implementation of a comprehensive Undergraduate Research Success Center (Ur Success) that offers study and tutorial sessions, drop-by-tutoring, career guidance and confidential psychological services. It is expected that these inter- related activities will have the following outcomes: 100% of participants in the RISE program will graduate with a bachelor degree in Science;50% of the graduates from the RISE program will enroll in a biomedical or behavioral science Ph.D. program;50% of the RISE students will participate in a summer internship program at a USA research intensive university;100% of RISE students will have a cumulative GPA of 3.25 or higher by graduation;100% of RISE students by graduation will make at least one off-campus presentation at a professional scientific meeting or conference;100% of RISE students will participate in at least 70% of career development activities;increase participation of non RISE science students in RISE activities by 50%. Public Health Relevance: This application will fund the continuity of the URGREAT Program at UNE. The program provides a comprehensive talent development approach that encompassed student's academic, attitudinal and research capabilities. Moreover, this will result in highly qualified professionals in the biomedical field, with the responsibility of participating in the development of scientific discoveries and breakthroughs that will improve health and general well being of our society.